


Fifteen Years, Eight Kisses, and Two Hopeless Losers

by phantomdoodler



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Drabble, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomdoodler/pseuds/phantomdoodler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time he kisses Souji is the day before he leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifteen Years, Eight Kisses, and Two Hopeless Losers

The first time he kisses Souji is the day before he leaves. The whole gang’s gathered at the Dojima house, mostly preoccupied with a movie and Teddie’s shenanigans. Souji slips out onto the veranda and he follows him. He tries to put his feelings into words, tries to tell him that he’ll miss him, tries to ask him to say. But he can’t say any of that so he kisses him instead. He thinks he kisses back but it’s over all too quickly as the sound of something breaking inside draws their attention away. 

Neither of them bring it up again. 

\-----

The next time he kisses him is before they start college. He’s in the city to visit a university and Souji’s parents are letting him stay the night. They’re sitting on the bedroom floor when he says he hopes they can go to school together again. He gets embarrassed and is about to change the subject when Souji tells him that he’s missed him to. He’s not sure who leans in first, but somehow their lips meet and then their tongues and then Souji’s on top of him touching his chest. He thinks that there isn’t anything he could possibly want more at that moment, but Souji says they shouldn’t, so they don’t. 

He ends up going to a different university. 

\-----

The third time is when they’re sophomores. Souji shows up on his doorstep one night after a fight with his girlfriend. An upperclassman from the science department, if he remembers correctly. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knows he shouldn’t be taking advantage of the situation, but he can’t bring himself to push Souji away when he kisses him. Or when he pulls him into the bedroom. Or when he undoes his pants. 

When he wakes up, Souji is on the phone apologizing. He tells himself he knew he’d go back to her. 

\-----

The next time is after they graduate. They throw a party at a bar with all their old friends and get a little more inebriated than they had planned. At least that’s his excuse when he finds himself following Souji into the bathroom and locking the door. They both laugh as he backs him against the wall. He kisses his neck. Souji asks if he’s sure about this. He pauses, but only long enough to get on his knees. 

\-----

They’re out late catching up one night after a particularly stressful work week when he falls asleep on the train. He’s certain that he feels Souji kiss him on top of his head.

\----- 

The sixth time isn’t until Souji’s 25th birthday. Only a couple of their friends from Inaba make it this time. He stays the latest and is about to leave when Souji asks him to wait. Souji apologizes. He asks what for. Souji says everything. For rebounding. For never talking to him about it. For thinking he could get over him. For waiting until now to ask him out properly. 

He tells him he’s dating someone now. 

Souji nods, smiles, and wishes him the best before kissing him on the cheek and seeing him out. 

\----- 

The next time they’re single and 27 and Souji’s preparing to leave for an overseas assignment. He assures him he’ll take good care of his cat for the year he’ll be gone. Souji says he knows he will. He mentions that he won’t see him for a while. Souji says he knows that too. He doesn’t think he looks particularly nervous, but Souji never looks nervous, so he hugs him. When they start to pull apart, he realizes how much he doesn’t want to let him go, so he kisses him. And then he touches him. And then he undresses him. 

Souji almost misses his flight. 

\----- 

One year turns into two and then two turns into three and by the time Souji comes back, his cat seems so accustomed to its new life that it would be a shame to make it move again. He says he’s sure the cat will adjust. Souji says he’s still looking for a permanent place so he wouldn’t want to put it through the stress. He asks why he doesn’t just move in with him. Souji laughs. He says he’s serious. Souji asks if they shouldn’t at least date first. He says they’ve known each other half their lives now. Souji says he has a point. He kisses him.

And he kisses him many more times after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Title: ♥♦♥Follow for More Soft Angst♥♦♥


End file.
